


somebody else

by jseos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Degradation, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, not really degradation in practice but yeosang imagines it, seonghwa and yeosang are both so dumb, trans yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseos/pseuds/jseos
Summary: yeosang doesn’t even know why he’s at this fucking party. he’s not as cool as any of the other people here, and he certainly isn’t dressed as nice as everyone else - so he has no fucking clue why he’s here.except he does.he’s here for seonghwa.or; yeosang has a crush on seonghwa and hears him fucking some random guy at a house party  with nothing to lose he decides to let himself imagine that he’s the one seonghwa is fucking instead
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> hi! there might be some typos and mistakes bc typing this on my phone is hell lol
> 
> but please enjoy this filth! it’s literally just filth, and maybe it’s based off an irl event.... but shhh 
> 
> psa: i am trans, and i use the words pussy and cunt to refer to yeosang because that’s personally what i’m comfortable with! if that bothers you then watch out! if you don’t read that’s cool but if u do then pls be careful and don’t trigger urself pls!!
> 
> anyways enjoy yeosang pounding his boypussy

yeosang doesn’t even know why he’s at this fucking party. he’s not as cool as any of the other people here, and he certainly isn’t dressed as nice as everyone else - so he has no fucking clue why he’s here. 

except he does. 

he’s here for seonghwa. for seonghwa who had asked him to please please come to this party, who asked him to please get out a bit more and have some fun - and with his crippling crush clouding his brain, yeosang couldn’t say no. 

but yeosang has anxiety, and as is the norm, his anxiety ruins fucking  everything . he starts to feel suffocated by all of the people, and excuses himself from seonghwa and his group of friends to calm himself down. 

so now yeosang is in the en-suite of some random guys bedroom, splashing water on his face and trying to force himself to act normal, to not act like a teenager with a dumb crush. he leans against the bathroom door and sighs, heavily considering leaving and sleeping until the afternoon when he hears the bedroom door open. he starts to open the door to leave, assuming whoever is here needs the bathroom too, and then he hears it. 

someones moaning. 

it’s not just someone moaning. it’s  _ seonghwa  _ moaning. it’s seonghwa moaning with another guy, and yeosang feels himself start to get jealous when he realises how pretty seonghwa sounds, and it takes him a second to realise that he’s getting wet. of course he is. 

he can hear seonghwa and the mystery boy breathing heavier, can hear them trying to get their clothes off as soon as they can, and he weighs his options. 

he has two choices - he could leave now, and face the shame of seonghwa knowing that he heard him as well as face the bubbling jealousy when he sees who seonghwa is with, or he could hide here, pretend he doesn’t hear anything until both boys leave and then sneak out. 

neither sound fun, but yeosang figures he couldn’t handle seeing the boy that seonghwa is with, couldn’t handle seeing him with his hands all over someone that isn’t him. 

so he slides down the door and just sits. he tries to ignore seonghwa whining on the other side of the door, but the way it makes his pussy clench and drool a little in his boxers makes him realise that he probably isn’t capable of ignoring this, not when his crush sounds so pretty moaning and laughing behind the door. 

fuck it. he decides not to ignore it. 

he can pretend it’s him. 

he can hear the mystery boy mumble seonghwa’s name, hears seonghwa mutter a quiet “fuck” and when he decides he has nothing to lose he slides his hand into his boxers and _ holy fuck  _ he’s wet. 

he whimpers a little at how soaked he is, and maybe knowing that he could be caught makes this hotter, and maybe knowing that this is wrong makes him fucking drip - but he can think about that later. now he just wants to pretend his fingers are seonghwa’s and that the boy moaning in the other room doesn’t exist. 

he thinks he knows when seonghwa finally pushes into to his partner, letting out a low groan and mumbling about how tight he is. yeosang adds two more fingers and fucks himself slowly, imagining the way seonghwa would feel inside him. he wonders if seonghwa would stretch him, if he would feel like he’s being split, or if he would be so loose and pliant for seonghwa that he’d just slide right in and fit inside him perfectly. 

“do you want me to fuck you, pretty boy?” he hears seonghwa say, and he uses his fingers not currently in his cunt to silence his moan by shoving them in his mouth. that was way too hot, he thinks. but it’s not as if he minds, because when he imagines seonghwa calling  _ him  _ a pretty boy, he feels himself clench and a shudder run through his body. 

would seonghwa think he’s pretty though? maybe. but maybe not like this. oh fuck, what would he even think if he saw yeosang now? fucking himself listening to his crush absolutely rail someone else like a fucking pervert. he’d probably call him disgusting and -

oh.  _ oh.  _

the thought of seonghwa calling him disgusting should not be as fucking hot as it is, but yeosang whines around his fingers at the thought. he can’t stop himself, and he just lets his mind wander and go wild. 

he thinks about seonghwa being rough with him, grabbing him by the hips and just fucking into him like he’s weightless, like some kind of toy. he imagines seonghwa holding his chin, spitting into his mouth and telling him “baby, you’re so fucking _gross_, you’re disgusting” and he moves his hand quicker, imaging that seonghwas loud moan behind the door is for him. 

in his head, seonghwa is pulling his hair with a grip that’s almost too rough, pounding into him so hard he thinks that seonghwa might be rearranging his guts - and he loves it. loves the image of seonghwa just absolutely ruining him, slapping him around and telling him how nasty he is and what a stupid whore he is for letting seonghwa just use him.

he’s close, he’s so fucking close and he can feel the wet mess he’s made on his thighs and in his boxers, can hear seonghwa getting close behind the door too, fucking himself harder imagining that it’s him that seonghwa is about to fill up with cum, and it’s all too much, and then he hears seonghwa moan a quiet little “yeosang...” while he finishes, and yeosang freezes right as he cums, clenching around his fingers and biting down on his free hand to stop himself from screaming because holy  fuck seonghwa just moaned his name while he came and yeosang  heard it and now he’s cumming wishing he could moan seonghwas name back at him but all he can do is bite down a whimper as his eyes roll back and his thighs shake. 

he hasn’t even fully processed what he just hears whenever he hears mystery boy clear his throat. 

“so um.... who’s yeosang?”

yeosang’s breath hitches. so does seonghwa’s. 

“he’s just.... just a boy. just a boy i kinda like, i guess.”

mystery boy hums in understanding. 

“i’m not like, offended or anything, don’t worry” he laughs, and seonghwa sighs. “i get it.” 

seonghwa mutters a small “thanks” and yeosang thinks his heart might explode, jesus _christ._

mystery boy speaks up again. 

“what’s he like?”

oh no, here we go. yeosang hold his breath. 

“he’s cute. really cute. he might be the prettiest boy i’ve ever seen and i feel a little bad for thinking about him while fucking someone else, and i’m sorry, but he’s all i can think about? all i can think about are his pretty lips and his stupid fluffy hair and the way his thighs would feel when i hold onto him and what he might sound like and -  _ god _ , i’m so whipped it’s pathetic.”

yeosang hears mystery boy get up, assuming he’s leaving. “don’t even be sorry,” he says, “you like him a lot. it’s obvious. go tell him, let him know! i’m sure he’d be flattered to know you’re moaning his name with other boys!” he laughs, and seonghwa laughs with him. 

“maybe i’ll find him later and tell him.”

“good. good luck!” he says, and then he’s gone and yeosang hears seonghwa sigh again.

he hears seonghwa get up and leave the room, most likely looking for him - so he cleans himself up, calms his heartbeat and walks out of the room after seonghwa. 

yeosang thinks that maybe this night isn’t over yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!!!
> 
> come talk about nasty stuff with me on twitter @gurohwa


End file.
